A Journey to the End
by Freezing.Howl
Summary: A low ranked Eevee decides to go on a journey,her best friend following along, also a few friends joining along the way.The journey changes into a trip to save the world from destruction.Will their hope prevail or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

A Journey to the End

Chapter 1:

"Huh?" I grumbled as I slowly opened my dark blue eyes to see Skye, an Eevee who had been my best friend since I was two. My name is Clover and I am a female Eevee, my fur is a light brown and my mane is almost white. We are both five years old.

Skye was brown with light brown chest fur. He always wore a bracelet I made him; it was a stone with two leaves joined together. I had one just like it.

"What am I doing?" I said, looking around. "You got hit in the head with a rock while all of us were playing." I looked around at all the pokemon staring at me. As I stood up I said, "I'm fine, thank you all though." I was embarrassed; I didn't like standing out in the crowd.

Skye and I watched as everyone left.

As we left down a small forest path, we began to talk.

"Skye," I said, "I'm tired of being the pathetic one, the loser."

"You're not a loser, just because you don't have as much ability as the rest doesn't make you a loser."

"I want to leave." I said, sitting down with a hard stare into Skye's eyes.

Skye stopped dead in his tracks. "You want to what! You can't leave! You're only five and besides where are you going to go?"

"I can live on my own and I don't know, anywhere but here, as long as it's somewhere where no one knows me. I'll get stronger along the way."

Skye stared at me for a moment. "You're not going alone. I'm going with you."

"No, this is my journey."

"Well now, it's our journey."

"Fine, we'll go together." I finally said.

We smiled at each other and headed home.

That night I fell asleep on my pile of leaves thinking about the wonderful adventures that we could encounter. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up bright and early ready to begin the journey, that is after I got Skye's lazy tail up.

I gently nuzzled Skye with my nose. No response.

I pushed him over. Nothing, again.

I bit his ear. Nothing. I sat there, annoyed.

"Skye!" I screamed. "Wahh! Who, what, when, where?" he said, startled.

"Come on! It's time for our adventure to begin!" I said in excitement.

Skye grumbled as he slowly walked out into the sunlight.

I threw an apple at him. "Eat up. You've got ten minutes then I'm gone!"

I sat and waited, until finally a bloated Skye came walking up. "I'm ready." He said.

Two hours later, we were headed up a narrow grass trail. Skye moaned and I turned around.

"Can't. Walk. Another. Step." He said, fake pulling himself across the ground.

I gave an annoyed look. "If you wouldn't have eaten like a Snorlax this morning, you wouldn't have this problem."

"I thought I'd walk it off, it's not working out so well." Skye said, breathing heavily.

"Get up and come one."

He growled and stood up. We continued on.

I loved seeing all the new areas and pokemon that weren't around my homeland. Very interesting I would say.

I pulled out the map I had in my back pouch. "We are here," I said pointing to a small forest area," And we need to get here." Pointing to a mountainous area covered mostly in clouds; meaning that the area wasn't well traveled.

Suddenly, I heard a low growl. I looked around. *Bam!* I went sliding and hit a boulder. Ahead of me was a Zigzagoon staring angrily into my eyes. I stood up and got into a fighting position. The Zigzagoon ran at me at alarming speed. I jumped straight up and began a shadow ball to knock the Zigzagoon out. The dark purple orb grew in front of my face and I released it into the air, hitting the Zigzagoon as it turned around. Zigzagoon rolled across the ground suddenly jumping up. It stared into my eyes and I stared back. Zigzagoon turned around and ran off into the dense bushes.

I stood up, looking Skye's way."Why didn't you help me out?"

"You could handle it. I took that time to take a nice little nap."

"You lazy thing," I laughed," How do I get along with you?"

"Because-," he said being cut off by me. "Don't say because I love you."

He cut his eyes. "Never mind then."

I laughed as we continued on.

The sun was low in the sky as we piled up leaves inside a dead tree to sleep in for the night.

I lay down on my end of the tree, admiring the blue, green, red, yellow, and orange sunset. It was beautiful. I looked over, about to speak to Skye, when I noticed he was already curled up, sound asleep. I smiled slightly and turned over, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to quite a surprise.

As I sat up, the early morning glare hitting my face, I saw Skye sitting over beside a pile of apples that he had apparently gathered.

I yawned.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead." Skye said in a joyful tone.

"Morning..." I said walking over to him," Where did you get all these apples?"

"I gathered them this morning, while you was asleep." He said smiling.

I looked at him and then the glowing red apples. "Well, let's eat up. We gotta head out soon if we wanna good days trip."

Skye shook his head in agreement, handing me an apple, while biting into one himself.

Two slow hours later, we were heading up a dark trail.

"This is creepy," I said to Skye, looking around at the dark, shadowed woods, the trees casting a split shadow all around us as we walked. "Skye?" I said, getting no reply.

I turned around, seeing an overjoyed Skye walking behind me. He skipped along, sniffing the air and humming.

"Really, Skye? Really?" I said.

"Really what?" he said, a confused look on his face.

"Look around," I said," this place is like….Creepville, and you're back there skipping and humming and happy?"

"Ummm," he said, peering around at the dark forest,"Ok. Never mind this place gives me the creeps. Just didn't notice before I guess." He said." Where are we anyway?"

"I have no clue," I said, getting the map out again, looking down at its crinkled pages," We're somewhere right here," I said, pointing to a black dot.

"That's where we're at?" he said," It's a dot."

"Well, that's where we're at, so we'll just have to get through it." I said, continuing up the path.

We slowly continued up the dark path, the winding trails that led no where. All along the way we saw many ghost pokemon, Gengar constantly jumping out to scare us, Haunters floating around, and Murkrow screeching out into the cold, dark night.

"Don't you think we need to stop and rest?" Skye said, yawning soon after.

"You want to stop here? In this place?" I said, a stern tone in my voice.

"Yes, my eyes are about to fall out I'm so tired." He said.

"Fine." I growled.

We found a small cave not far from the path and curled up.

I fell asleep instantly; I must have been more tired than I thought.

The next morning I woke up to a glorious view. The dark, shadowed trees were now glowing a vibrant green, the dark path now made of soft dirt, flowers blooming all over.

Still staring at the view, I shook Skye awake.

"Huh? What?" He said sleepily, then turning to the cave entrance," Wow! What a view."

"I know," I said, rubbing my sleepy eyes awake.

The sun was just coming up over the mountains, truly beautiful.

*Whoosh!*

Suddenly we heard a loud noise up above the cave, we ran to outside. There was a dark cloud heading our way!

"Ahhh!" We screamed in unison.

"It's Zubat!" I hollered to Skye, the Zubat's screech deafening both of us.

We ran hurridly back into the cave hiding behind a small boulder.

Suddenly, we saw the cloud flying into the cave, all the Zubat perching themselves upside down onto the cave ceiling, the screeching still deafening.

Skye began backing out, pulling my tail to make me come along.

We backed way out and plopped down beside a large Oran berry bush, both breathing heavily.

"Whoa," Skye said, "I knew them things were loud, but I didn't know they were THAT loud."

"Me either." I said, pulling a juicy Oran berry from the bush.

Skye followed along, grabbing many Oran berries from the bush, eating them like they'd be his last meal, while I sat watching him, eating mine slowly.

Once again, we headed back up the long, forest trail….

**Author Note: Just in case, I do realize this chapter is a little boring, but it was chapter shows how and kind of why they even began this enjoy, and any reviews help alot! Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A Journey to the End

Chapter 2:

An hour later, after leaving the territory of the Zubat infested cave, we began to head up a mountain trail. I watched as boulders and large stones fell down the side of the mountain, crashing to the ground below.

I turned to look at Skye.

"That sure does look dangerous," Skye said, a worried look on his face, "What if we got hit by one of them? None of our moves could destroy even the 'small' ones."

"Well, there's no other paths leading from here and the closest one if we go back is five miles away, so I guess we just need to face it head on." I said, a determined look in my sparkling eyes.

Skye nodded his head in agreement, though he had a scared look on his face.

I took one step and cringed as I heard another boulder slam to the ground.

I thought to myself, "Come on, you've got to be strong! This journey was so that you could become a stronger pokemon." The thought faded away as the ring of the other Eevee's voices rang in my head," Loser!" they would call out as I fell to the ground.

"What's wrong, Clover?" Skye said, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I said, snapping out of my trance.

I continued to take another step, hearing another boulder crash to the ground, I cringed then forced myself to take another step onto the cracked, rocky ground.

"You sure you're okay?" Skye said again.

"Yes!" I snapped, turning around to head up the trail. I had a strange feeling, I felt angry, but I wasn't, I was so confused.

I shook my head and continued to walk again, this time with no cringing or thoughts.

I peered out of the corner of my eye; Skye was giving me a confused and concerned look, but continued on with no comment.

Thirty minutes later, I still had the same angry feeling, and then I felt sad.

I began crying. "Ok, what's wrong with you? You never act this…emotional." Skye said.

"I don't know," I said, "I just seem to have a strange feeling that I'm being controlled mentally. It may just be the excitement, I just feel so confused."

Skye gave a worried stare as he continued to jump from stone to stone, heading upward to the top of the mountain.

I looked away to avoid eye contact, and then continued, following the same path.

An hour later, the mountain path began to get steep, so before going any farther, we decided to stop and take a rest on large, flat stone extruding off the side.

I pulled a few apples from the small knapsack I carried around my shoulder. We filled our hungry tummies with the fresh fruit, rested, then headed up the steep trail.

Twenty minutes after leaving the comfort of the rock, Skye was dragging along, huffing and puffing his way with each and every small step he made.

"Skye," I said, shaking my head in disappointment, "Do I just need to not feed you? After you eat, you always drag along."

"I'm. Fine." He said, in a not so reassuring tone.

"Yea, you sound like it." I sarcastically said.

Skye cut his dark green eyes at me, and I smiled.

I looked around for an easier path up the mountain, no luck, there was one way, and one way only, unless you could fly, and that wasn't happening for us.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard far away. We saw the dark smoke begin to cover the mountain in its mystifying haze.

I turned to look at Skye and saw a blur run past me; he was already speeding up the mountain, running at full force. Quickly, I followed, calling out for Skye to wait up, but the smashing sounds of the boulders drowned out my voice from catching up to the quickly ascending Skye.

Skye stopped at the top of the mountain, about a mile up, I following behind.

"Whoa." Skye said in amazement.

As I reached the top of the mountain, I took a deep breathe and looked out into the horizon.

It was horrid. The sky was dark with smoke; we continued to see explosions in the far away distance. We could see the contrast in the mountains to the distance. The closest mountain's clouds were white as fresh snow, the trees and vegetation a bright green. The farthest mountain we could see that was closest to the explosions, its clouds were black and the trees and vegetation there were brown and rotting.

Suddenly, we heard a voice behind us.

"Hey, wait up! "The pokemon said running up to us," What was the rush? I heard the explosion and was going to come up here with you all, but you were too fast for me, and sorry, but I was kind of snooping into ya'lls conversation. Oh, I'm being rude, I'm Raezor and I'm a Quilava."

Skye stayed silent on the first question.

"Oh, that's ok, and nice to meet you Raezor." I said smiling.

"Hello." Skye said softly; Skye's not much on meeting new pokemon.

I looked at Skye for a moment, then continued on. "So, where are we exactly?"

"This mountain is named Rolling Mountain One, but the pokemon that live here call it Death Hollow." Raezor said, looking into the distance as he finished speaking.

"What!" I said, alarmed, "Why do they call it that?"

"Because anything and anybody that comes through here wanting to pass through the rugged terrain only makes it to where you see that blast coming from, pokemon say they are being controlled so to speak."

I was in amazement. "I, I know how they feel. On the way up here I was an emotional mess. Actually, I'm still having feelings that I don't know why I have them. Have you had them?" I said, glowing.

"No, I did when I was first born and also when I was a young Cyndaquil, but I've lived here my whole life and have gotten used to it."

"What's that blast anyway, you said all the pokemon that have tried to come through this only made it that far?" I asked.

"Yes, all the pokemon are at the center of that blast or blasts as I should say. There is a massive war going on between all of them pokemon. At the very end, right before you get there, there is a fork in the road, so depending on which one you take determines which team you are on."

"How many pokemon do you think there are total?"

"Over three thousand." Raezor said, glaring at us, "Enough power to destroy the world."

"What? We've got to stop them!"

"You two? Not to ruin your party, but you wouldn't make it."

"Maybe you could-" I was saying as Skye jerked my ear pulling me back.

"What are you doing? You barely know that pokemon and you want him to come with us?" Skye whispered sternly.

"I'm not going to let the world end because of some pokemon war, and we can't do it alone. Raezor knows about this place, he could help us greatly."

Skye sat there, looking back and forth between me and Raezor. "Let's go." He finally said.

As soon as I heard Skye's agreement, I ran back over to Raezor. "Would you like to come along and help us stop the madness that has become of this place?"

Raezor turned to look at the blast, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

He wiped the tears from his face. "I'm definitely going," he said, looking away, "My mother and best friend are in that war and I WILL be the one to save them, or die trying."

"That's horrible." I said, rubbing his shoulder with my paw.

"Are we going or not?" Skye said angrily.

I gave him a confused and stern look.

"Well, are we!" he growled.

"Yes." I finally said, still glaring at the newly angered Skye.

Raezor rubbed the tears from his eyes and cheeks and turned to us. "Do either of you happen to have a map?"

"Yes, right here." I said, pulling the map from my back pouch.

I opened the map and pointed. "Right there we are."

"This won't help us," Raezor said, "I guess the only worth while maps of over there are made by the elders of the area."

"So, where is an elder that could help us?"

"Lives in a cave, about four miles away." Raezor said.

"Do you know the way?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." I said excitedly.

"That four miles is the longest you'll ever travel," Raezor said, staring deeply into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"First, you'll pass a few territories of some of the strongest pokemon here, such as Absol, Onyx, Arbok,maybe Luxray if they haven't moved on to the next area. After that you'll have to climb over a 1,873 feet tall mountain that comes up right in the gulley. At the very end you will be lucky enough to get to swim through Tentacruel infested waters, about as big as a small sea." Raezor explained.

My jaw dropped.

"But if you're willing to go through all that, I'll come with you and after we get there and get the map, a bird pokemon, more than likely a flock of Swellow, will bring us back here. Plus, the maps that the elderly Zangoose , Zaide, there makes are the best and most trustworthy." He continued to explain.

"Well, let's go!" I said, putting my fist in the air, Raezor doing the same.

**Author Note: Yay!A new milestone for the team to achieve and looks like Clover has found a new friend, while Skye isn't much into it jealousy or Skye's shyness? We'll have to find out! Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
